Confidential Sins
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: Rose, a girl with a troubled past, needs help in Math. Is it really wrong that she fell in love with her tutor, Professor Belikov, of all people? AU. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sigh and look at the paper in my hands. A D minus. Again. My parents were going to kill me. Again.

"Ms. Hathaway." Said Ms. Karp, my calculus teacher. "Will you see me after class?"

I was too worn out to give her a snarky remark. "Yes, Ms. Karp."

The bell rings too early for my taste. I watch as all the students piled out of the classroom quickly, this was the last class of the day. I make my way over to Ms. Karp. She's sitting at her table, looking at me through worried eyes.

"What's up?" I ask. Ms. Karp wearily runs her hand through her strawberry hair, which is worn loose. Her hands are shaky, and she quickly readjusts her glasses, which were on the verge of slipping off. I wait.

"I think you need a tutor." Ms. Karp sighs, looking at me. "You're starting to fail calculus. And with your past, you need exemplary grades to make it into college."

I freeze. My past. Of course. I had run away from home for two years, and I was found only a year ago. Since then, I kept my Rose-Hathaway bravado, but put more seriousness into my schoolwork. My parents still didn't trust me.

Nobody knew where I had gone for those two years. I wasn't ready to tell them yet.

"Professor Belikov said he would gladly tutor you." Ms. Karp continued. "He teaches freshman algebra, and would be happy to tutor you."

I'd never talked to Professor Belikov before. I had seen him in the halls, though. He was a large, very handsome man in his twenties.

I gulp, which is unlike me. Rose Hathaway usually faces things head on. "Why couldn't I get a student tutor?"

"It's almost time for finals. Everyone's too busy." Ms. Karp explains, standing up and gathering her things. "You're tutoring starts tomorrow at this time, here in the classroom."

I watch as she walks out of the empty classroom. I didn't know what to say.

~~~~0000~~~~

I and Professor Belikov stare each other down. He is the most attractive man I'd ever seen. He was supposed to be my teacher, for the day.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Professor Belikov says, and sits down.

"Yes, Professor Belikov." I say, looking away.

"Call me Dimitri." He says happily. "I'm not one of the teaching staff of your year, and I'm only tutoring you. I hate titles."

For the next hour and a half, Dimitri and I study. I actually had fun; he was so easy to talk to.

"Rose," he says after we finish up. "Can you tell me about your past next time?"

I stare at him for a moment, and then decided he was trustworthy. I shrug.

"Only if you don't tell anybody. If you do, you're dead." I joke. He smiles.

"It's confidential." Dimitri promises. "See you tomorrow, then?"

I nod hastily. "See you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

I and Dimitri were going over my test results, and he started to explain where I went wrong doing the equations. In the middle of solving, he asks:

"Why don't you tell me about your past?"

I sigh, and put down my past. "Are you sure? It could ruin what you think of me."

Dimitri shakes his head. "You're over it, and you've left it behind. That's all that matters."

I start my story. "When I was fourteen, I ran away from home. I needed freedom. After walking around for a while, I met a guy named Jesse. He showed me Sin mall. It was an abandoned warehouse, full of drugs, achohol, and whores."

Dimitri frowned at that last word, but didn't interrupt me.

"Jesse let me stay there. I dressed up like the whores, and drank a lot, after a month. I never did any drugs or had sex either. Nobody minded, they didn't want to push me." I scoffed. "Then, a day before I was found, these guys tried to rape me, but I fought back and ran to the police station. They brought me back to my parents, and arrested the thugs."

"What about… Sin Mall?" Dimitri asks hesitantly. I shrug.

"It's still in business."

We talk little after that, but I found out he was from Russia, and he had three sisters. He never told me their names, though. Then he smiles at me, and feel my heart start to beat faster.

We go over the calculus again, then we leave the premises.

I want to hit myself over and over with my binder as I step on a bus. It was wrong, I was starting to develop a crush on Dimitri. He was a teacher, and I was a student.

It was wrong, it was wrong, it was wrong.

But why did it feel so right?

I sigh and lean my head against the window of the bus. I was in love with Dimitri, but I didn't want to be.

But at the same time, it was what I wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was in a panic. Lissa Dragomir was missing. Our blonde, beautiful, smart head cheerleader had gone missing. She had apparently snuck out of her house late at night, to party.

Mine and Dimitri's tutoring session was cancelled, to help find Lissa.

I watched the cops roam around town, trying to find her. I want to help, even though I didn't know her too well.

She was a very nice person, I knew that. She stood up to bullies and often gave advice to kids who were feeling down. She even worked as a candy striper at the hospital part-time.

As I walked around, trying to find her, I realized. There was only one place she could be.

I ran down the streets with all my speed.i thought I knew where Lissa was. There was only one place where a party girl would want to go.

I made my way into the back of our city, right on the outskirts. There it was, the all-too-familiar "abandoned" warehouse. Or, more like whorehouse.

Sin Mall.

I grudgingly make my way inside. Many people stop and stare, obviously recognizing me. I had been here for two years, after all. But I was too busy looking for the pale blonde head of hair everyone in town knew so well to care.

Finally, I found her. She was dancing on a table, drunk as an entire dam full of liquor.

She was still dancing when I pulled her off. She mustn't have been as drunk as I thought, since her eyes widened as she recognized me.

"Rose?" she asked.

"Lissa, let's get out of here." I grunted. I pulled her out of the warehouse and bought her a cup of coffee.

Then, I realized we were being followed. By a gang. One that I knew- too well.

"Lissa," I said to her once she was sober. "We're being followed by a gang. I want you do to exactly as I say."

Lissa nodded, eyes wide. She was scared.

"Go to that café across the street, and don't come out. I'm going to confront them."

Lissa's eyes widened even more. "What? You're going to-"

"I know them." I interrupted. "Just do as I say. Please."

Lissa hung her head, and nodded. She walked across the street.

Once she was gone, I turned around and tightened my ponytail, glaring. I was facing _that_ gang.

The one that nearly raped me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, well, well." Said the leader. "Little Rosie. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, yeah." I flipped my ponytail to go to my back. "No surprise I would want to stay away, though. You guys almost raped me, after all. Remember?"

They all glared, and lunged at me. I was ready, and I fought back.

_Dodge, kick, punch, dodge._

"You look sexy when you're fighting." Panted the leader, aiming to kick me again.

_Dodge, punch, dodge, kick._

"Rose!" yelled an all too familiar voice. I turn around.

Dimitri.

"Stay away from her." He growled, and I felt afraid. Dimitri looked like a badass god.

"What'cha gonna do?" snorted the leader. "Beat me into a shit?"

"Exactly." Dimitri smiles sadistically, and lunges.

After a few minutes, they were all unconscious.

"Roza," Dimitri says, brushing his hand across my face to tuck away my hair. "Are you alright?"

"Roza… that's my name in Russian, isn't it?"

Dimitri nodded, and scooped me into his arms, since I could barely stand.

"Lissa's in the café across the street." I manage to say.

"I'm proud of you." Dimitri says. "You found Lissa, and fought back against a gang wanting to hurt both of you. Oh, and I found out your test score. You got an A minus."

I laugh. "What do you expect? I am Rose Hathaway, after all."

Dimitri takes my phone and dials Lissa's number. A second later, she's right in front of me, helping Dimitri take me to a hospital.

As the doctor checks on me, I talk to Lissa.

"Thank you," she says. "You found me before I could become one of the whores of that place."

I laugh. "Well, that's what friends do, right?"

Lissa's eyes widened, and she smiled. "Friends? No, Rose Hathaway. From here on you're my _best friend_."

"Really? Pinky swear?"

As we hook our pinkies together, she hugged me.

"I'm sorry you got hurt protecting me, Rose. I'm really grateful to you." She says before she starts to cry.

I take out a handkerchief and give it to her. "Don't cry, Liss. It's what friends do."

For the next hour, we talk. She told me that she was secretly dating the school's social outcast, Christian Ozera.

"I really and truly love him." She had confessed to me.

I had managed to tell her of my crush on Dimitri.

"I think he also loves you." Lissa said. "He just rushed to your defense and risked his life for yours."

I'm still doubtful, but Lissa reassures me.

This was the start of a blossoming, close, friendship.


	5. Epilogue

**AN: My first VA fanfic… ending. It's short, I know. I finished the ENTIRE story of this in two hours. That has got to be some kind of record.**

**REVIEW! IT WILL DO YOU A LOT OF GOOD!**

**~EPILOUGE~**

**Five years later~**

I smile as Dimitri hugs me from behind and presses a kiss to my neck. We were on our honeymoon now.

"Roza…" he whispered. "If you don't get dressed, we'll be late meeting Lissa in the hotel ballroom."

I laugh. Lissa had flown here, to visit us. She was worried we wouldn't survive on our honeymoon without her.

"Alright." I say, and pull on my dress and heels. My dress is a black silk number with strappy black heels.

"You look sexy." Dimitri says and kisses me, this time on the lips.

"I know I am."

When we arrive at the ballroom, Lissa suddenly runs over and hugs me.

"I and Christian are engaged!" she all but yelled in my ear.

"Not surprised." I laugh. "You guys are always all over each other. Guess I'll be an aunty soon, eh?"

"Soon as in two years, that's soon." Christian said snarkily from behind Lissa.

"Well, when we have one in the oven, I'll tell you." Lissa said, wrapping an arm around Christian's waist.

Dimitri held my hand in his. "Maybe we should make a baby, Roza. Lissa would die of happiness."

"I will!" Lissa chirped.

I smile and tighten our hands together. "I'd like to see a mini you running around. Xavier's a good name for a boy."

"Cynthia for a girl." Dimitri grinned.

"Um…" says Christian. "Why don't you guys actually _get_ pregnant first, before you decide on baby names? Don't count your chickens before they can hatch, ya'know?"

I gave him the finger. Lissa laughed, and Dimitri gave me A Look.

"Anika, Nikita, Sabrina, Michelle…" I mused. "The list is endless."

"I like Anika and Michelle." Lissa said. "Xavier's good for a boy. And Daven, Thomas, and countless others…"

"Hmm…" I muse. "Let's go upstairs, Dimitri. I want a baby already."

Dimitri smiles, and we say our goodbyes and leave the ballroom.

"Are you sure about it, Roza?"

I held up my head proudly. "Of course I am. I wanted to have your babies ever since you started tutoring me."

Dimitri kissed me. "Me too, Roza. I wonder how I actually waited until graduation to confess to you. It was torture."

"Me, too," I say, smiling tenderly. "I felt like killing myself when my mom found out."

Dimitri laughed. "Yes, she was frightening."

"Wonder where she gets it from." I joke. Dimitri laughed.

"You get it from your mother, not the other way around." Dimitri kisses me again. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Me too." I kiss him back. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Roza."

**THE END**


End file.
